Choices
by mandancie
Summary: Here is a one-shot to what I think happened once they got back home to the Bunker. Spoliers for the last episode. Rated T for language. Angst!Sam, Big Brother!Dean.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. But it is so much fun bringing them out to play!**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story**

**Tag/Spoilers: Season 9 episode "Bad Boys"**

**A/N: I really enjoyed this latest episode. Here is a one-shot to what I think happened once they got back home to the Bunker**

**Choices**

It's been two days since the drive back from the Home. Sam has been quiet since they got in the car. Now that they are home, Sam has been in his room and with his door closed. Dean watched him. It was unusual for Sam to close the door. Especially since they have been living in the bunker and they had their own rooms. Dean thought it may be best to just leave Sam alone. Once he wanted to talk, he knew where to find Dean. Dean walked into his room, his nerves were now wearing thin. It's been two days and Sam has still not emerged from his room. Dean laid down on his bed with one thought on his mind; if baby brother didn't come out of his room, then big brother was barging in and physically remove said baby brother from his cocoon.

The next morning, Dean got up and headed towards the kitchen. He was making himself some coffee when he decided he would make breakfast. Something the kid would like, Dean thought. After thirty minutes, Dean finished making pancakes and bacon. He put everything up so it could stay warm and headed towards Sam's room.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Dean checked the knob. It wasn't locked. He opened the door, gingerly.

"Sammy."

Dean walked in the room. Sam was sitting at his desk. His back towards the door.

"Sammy," Dean walked in the room and walked over towards Sam. "What'cha doing?"

"Hey Dean," Sam quietly said, not looking up from the desk.

"Sam, why don't you come and eat." Dean was now standing beside Sam. He looked at the desk and saw that there was nothing on the desk. So what was he looking at, Dean wondered.

"I'm not hungry." Sam dejected.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean wheedled. "You've been cooped up here for the past two days. You need to eat something."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Sammy." Dean leaned up against the wall so that he was looking at Sam. "Look at me."

Sam looked up at Dean. Sam looked stressed. His eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed. His face looked sunken in. To Dean, he looked like he was still doing the trials. Not like he has the past couple of weeks, he was beginning to get his color back. Hell, he was even gaining some weight back. Dean looked at his brother and his heart just sank. Was he getting sick again? Was Ezekiel not strong enough anymore to fix Sam? Dean's breath caught in his throat. Not again. He was not going to watch his baby brother self-destruct again.

"Alright," Dean sternly said. "Get your ass up."

Sam had a look of shock all over his face. "What?"

"Get up," Dean said by Sam's side, gripping his arm and hoisting him up.

"D'n," Sam gasped. "What the hell?"

Dean, still not letting go of Sam's arm, guided Sam out of the room.

"We are not doing this."

"What," Sam said almost feeling like a little kid being toted by his big brother. But deep down not really protesting the action. "What are we not doing?"

Dean didn't reply. He just continued to walk towards his destination. Sam knew when Dean got like this that he just had to wait to see what Dean hand in mind. After a few moments, they had reached their destination. The kitchen. Dean almost forcefully and unceremoniously plopped Sam in a chair at the table.

"Dean," Sam screamed out when he landed in the chair.

Still Dean didn't say anything. He went to the stove, pulled a big platter out of the stove and brought it over to the table. He then retrieved two plates, silverware and the syrup and placed them on the table. One in front of Sam and the other on the opposite side for himself. Sam just sat quietly and watched. He then put three pancakes on Sam's plate along with four strips of bacon. After he done the same with his own plate, Dean finally sat down across from Sam. Dean looked up at Sam, who had not taken his eyes off of his brother since he was placed in that chair.

"You will eat." Dean said. "I will not go through this anymore. You've been locked up in that room for two days. Eat."

Sam was taken aback to what Dean just said. He looked down at his plate. He picked up his fork and began eating his breakfast. He honestly didn't know if he did it because he was hungry or because Dean had told him too. Either way, Sam started eating.

After a little while, the only sound that was coming from the bunker was the sound of forks scraping plates. Dean kept looking up at Sam between bites to make sure he was eating. Once Dean was satisfied that Sam was eating, he would continue on his own breakfast. After another moment, Dean was finished, Sam was on his second set of pancakes. Dean couldn't help but smirk at that, seeing how Sam hadn't eaten for the last two days. The kid was famished. Sam was actually eating. Not just putting the fork to his mouth and back to the plate like a robot. Dean felt this was now the perfect opportunity to talk.

"Okay, Sammy," Sam looked up at Dean, shoving another piece of pancake in his mouth. "You ready to tell me what is on that geeky mind of yours?"

Sam stopped eating and put his fork down. He looked at his brother. He really couldn't help what he was feeling. As much as Dean denied anything when they were leaving the home, Sam couldn't help the fact that it was his fault that Dean was so unhappy. That it was his fault that he missed out on the one chance to be a normal kid. And not be saddled with a snot-nose baby brother all the time.

"Sammy," Dean said pulling Sam out of his thoughts. "Come on little brother, what's bothering you?"

"Dean," Sam sighed out. "I'm so..."

"Stop," Dean cut Sam off. Sam's brow creased. "There is nothing you need to apologize for."

"Yes there is," Sam said. "You had it made at that home. You finally had a chance to be a kid. Something that if it wasn't for me you would have."

Dean put his head down and took a deep breath to reign in his temper.

"Okay," Dean said quietly then lifted his head and looked at his brother. "I'm only going to say this one time. And after this, we are not going to talk about this again. This was not your fault."

"But Dean..."

"Shut up, Sam! This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. It was mine." Dean held up his hand to stop Sam from protesting any further. "It was my stupid choice to go and play poker with the food money. I lost the food money. It was my choice to go and steal from that convenience store."

"But you got caught."

"Yeah, I did. That was my stupid fault. Not yours. And it was Dad's choice to leave me at that home. It had nothing to do with you or something that you think you did. I did it. I got caught and I paid the price."

"But Dean, you actually had fun there. I know it."

"Sam, it was two months of me earning my keep so that I could eat."

"You can not tell me that you didn't have fun while you were there. You didn't have to worry about taking care of me. You could be a kid for a change."

"Yeah, it was nice, but it was still a punishment. Not a reward. Do you really think that I had a wonderful time those whole two months?"

"Sonny gloated about how good you were. How you made the wrestling team. That you actually won. But the one thing he didn't talk about was me. You never told them about me."

"No I didn't. Do you want to know why I never told anyone about you? Because if I did, then they would have gone to look for you."

"What?"

"Come on Sammy, think." Dean said. "I was protecting you. If I had told them about you they would have been on the search and we would have really been split up. I knew you were safe. If dad was home then that meant that you weren't alone. As long as they thought is was just me then I knew they wouldn't be looking for you."

"But you wanted to stay."

A twinge of guilt hit Dean in his stomach. For a second he did want to stay, but that was just for a second.

"I saw your file," Dean looked at Sam. "While you were outside, I looked at your file that Sonny had on you. You wanted to stay. He put down that you were actually making friends. You were becoming more and more social."

"Yeah, I was," Dean said, thinking back to how he did feel while he was there. "Sonny even told me that he would stick his neck out for me and tell Dad that I wanted to go to the school dance that they were having. For a second I was heartbroken that Dad had showed up. But that was only for a second. Do you really want to know why I walked out of that door? Why I didn't take Sonny up on his offer? It wasn't because Dad honked."

Sam was looking at Dean. His puppy dog eyes bore down into the dept of his soul. Dean couldn't help but remember that same dewy face as the reason he came back.

"What made me leave that place, that didn't totally feel right the entire time I was there. You. Dad honked the horn. I looked out the window and I saw you hanging out of the door. I hadn't seen you in two months. Everything that truly matter to me came flooding back when I saw you. It wasn't Dad. It wasn't even the Impala. It was you. I made that choice. And I will make that same choice again. I may have played the part of a typical high school kid with crushes and teen relationships, but nothing, not one damn thing, could compare to you. You are my baby brother. You will always come first. Nothing will change that. Not a house. Not a yard. Not friends. Not even a wrestling trophy. I told you once before that there isn't anything that I would put in front of you. I meant that."

Sam put his head down.

"Now, can we stop this 'chick flick moment' and you stop acting like a whiny girl."

Sam snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever, Jerk," Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean said getting up from the table. "Oh, another thing. You will not skip meals. You need to keep your strength up."

Suddenly, Sam's eyes flashed blue.

"I do not need food to strengthen up."

"Well Zeke, you may not," Dean said sitting back down. "But Sammy does. Now if you want to get better, Sam can't miss meals. He needs his strength. Don't do this again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will not sit idly by and let Sam not eat for two days. If you have to take over his body and make him come to the kitchen to eat so be it. But he will eat."

Ezekiel nodded his head once. Dean got up and grabbed Sam's plate and took it to the sink.

"HEY," Sam screamed. "I'm not finished."

Dean turned to see that his brother was back. He brought the plate back.

"How about next time you don't wait two days to eat," Dean put the plate back in front of Sam and slid the platter towards him.

"Whatever," Sam said putting more pancakes on his plate.

Dean leaned up against the counter and watched Sam finish eating. Yeah, he thought. Choosing the pain in the ass little brother will always win out. Dean nodded to himself and poured himself another cup of coffee.

**The End**

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read my one-shot. Please take the time and review my story to let me know what you think! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please check out my Mandancie Facebook page! :)**_


End file.
